


Back from the Abyss

by tour303335



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tour303335/pseuds/tour303335
Summary: 那是在他死後的第十二個禮拜，不多不少，正好三個月。
Relationships: Dismas & Reynauld (Darkest Dungeon), Dismas/Reynauld (Darkest Dungeon)
Kudos: 7





	Back from the Abyss

瀕死、暈眩、苦痛。 癲狂、暴怒、麻木。

美好暗黑地牢的一天開始。

雷納德從進到海灣的那刻起身上的傷口只有增無減，修女和他已經在生死邊緣渡過了兩次劫，他不知道自己還能撐多久，但更多時驅使他前進只是機械式的揮刀、擊倒、斬殺，隊裡的小丑和盜墓賊已陷入了歇斯底里的負面狀態中，他只是安靜的凝視著眼前的怪物。

「快結束了，再堅持一下。」

柔和的綠色光芒將他的身體包圍，使他的手臂得以再次握住長劍，平穩身子，他喘了一口氣。

看來今天還不是他的死期。

隨著聖騎士沉重的大劍劈開了薩滿的頭顱，又一把匕首的劍刃精準插入漁人的眼睛，發出了噗滋一聲，腥臭的汁液噴灑了一地，濺到了雷納德的頭盔上。

「好像 **偏離** 了一點，抱歉老兄，最後一下必須是 **我的** 。」盜墓賊妖豔的眼睛瞇向了聖騎士，剩下的嘴型無聲地再說，我 **就** 是故意的，傻逼。一旁的小丑跟著發出刺耳的笑聲：「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！全部都變成切片生魚片了阿哈哈哈哈哈！」

雷納德沒有跟著苦笑，甚至連憤怒的情緒也沒有，無論如何，沒人死人，還算平穩的任務，這就他現在所奢求的一切。撿起一旁遺落的金幣和寶石，當他起身準備離開時剛好跟修女的目光對上了，擔憂的神色，在修女來得及開口前他先說道：「你今天做得很好......謝謝你，救了我好幾次命。」

他勉強地做出了一個類似微笑的表情。悲傷的藍眼睛。

修女猶豫了下，還是脫口而出：「你知道的.....如果你想談談」「不。」

「.....我的意思是，你真該放鬆自己一下，如果你想要的話，我能陪你喝一杯的。」

更多的是，她覺得他需要談談，修女已經不記得上次雷納德開懷大笑是什麼事了，剛剛戰鬥也是，那種不要命的戰鬥方式，他幾乎是在盡一切努力來遵守著那個誓約：「不要讓任何人死去」的誓約，而將自己好幾次置身於危險中，在照這樣的狀況下去，遲早會出事的。

「總之，你願意的話，今晚八點我在酒館等你。」

避開修女專注的目光，他的眼神柔和了一些：「不，我真的沒事，謝謝你。」

——已經很晚了，你還是快回去吧。

雷納德如此答覆修女，夕陽將他的影子拉得長長的，獨留沉默踏上歸途。

*

雷納德習慣在一天結束前到教堂禱告，或者說這是他唯一能在黑暗中找到安寧的方式，但或許受到修女今天那段對話的影響，他不知不覺又走到了墓園前。

（啊，感覺就好像昨天的事。）

格拉、格拉，馬車搖搖晃晃行駛在顛簸石子路上，他懷著不安又期待的心情，望向暗夜中遠方的莊園——財富和機會，那是那時他所看到的，有多少人因此投入這無法回頭的事業，貪婪和渴望滋養了這座小鎮，使人瘋狂，這座莊園 **本身** 恐怕才是最可怕的怪物。

「一群白癡。」

那位跟他一起同行尖酸刻薄的同伴評價道，他記得，那個人總是跟他爭鋒相對，惡語相向。

「那你又是為了什麼而來的？」雷納德好奇問道。

「錢吧。還能是什麼。」他早就知道了，自己也是無藥可救的蠢材，自嘲的嘴角。

「看不出來嗎？我是強盜，天生就是為這個而活的，跟你可不一樣，聖騎士大人。」

雖然仍是嘲諷的語氣，強盜——迪斯瑪望向他的眼睛冰冷卻清澈，彷彿是叫他快滾回家去似的，或許這就是雷納德怎麼樣都無法討厭他的原因。

「要知道，在這你那愚蠢的信仰可保護不了你。聖騎士本身的俸祿也不錯吧？你幹嘛想不開。」

「或許——我並不是你想像中那麼高尚的人，我無法克制。」他苦笑道。

「什麼？」

「竊盜癖，而且我也殺過很多人。」他盯向他，而他沒有移開視線，神色不以為然。

「.....是無辜的人。」他 _有_ 看到他眼裡的瘋狂嗎？或許是初來地牢他感到太緊張和興奮，那晚他不由得跟迪斯瑪多說了一些，既然過去手上的罪業已無法清除，他希望，至少要對自己的同伴誠實。

「哈，來這裡的就沒一個不是瘋子。看來我們總算有了一項共通點。」

下一秒，伴隨著一陣劇烈晃動，還有馬尖銳的哀鳴，他們乘坐的馬車整個失控而翻倒過來，兩人狼狽地爬出車廂後，無奈地互望了一眼。

「可惜沒有回頭路了，你來掩護我。」他舉起長劍，聲音隱約有些期待。

「還要你說，帶路！」燧發槍已上膛，空氣中聞到了鮮血的味道，激起了獵人和獵物的戰慄。

這是一切的開端。

不得不說，迪斯瑪真的是很好的掩護，嘴上總說著：「危急時別指望我，我會丟下你的」，但每一次回頭，不管經過多艱困的戰鬥，他卻從沒丟下隊伍逃跑過，雷納德甚至因此揶揄了他幾句。

「怎麼可能把戰利品都讓給你這傢伙！還不是你實在是太白癡連剛剛那樣簡單的攻擊都沒看破簡直讓人看不下去……」迪斯瑪一邊惡狠狠的咒罵著，散彈又爆了一個潛伏過來的怪物，他們就是這麼合作過來的，想到這裡雷納德不禁露出了一個淺淺的微笑，但很快地又垂下了眼簾——是的，他們並肩作戰著，總是滿盈寶物而歸，心中的怪物也持續的在滋養著、壯大著，卻渾然不覺——直到發生了那件事。

那件事——他握緊手心，指甲緊緊的扣入手掌滲出鮮血，眼神痛苦地緊閉著。

那件事是他最不願意面對的夢魘之一。

*

他看到那柱紅球時，腦中只浮現了一個念頭、或是說聲音。

「 _點燃他吧。_ 」吾將贈予你數不盡的榮華富貴。

那時隊伍的所有人，賞金獵人、修女、強盜和他自己，卻沒有人覺得有哪裡不對勁的地方，每個人都被那股紅色的光芒給迷惑了。

所以當迪斯瑪第一個回神大叫道：「住手！白癡別碰！」的時候已經來不及了。

無可名狀之物——那是不該存在現實中，不可被道出的名字。

深淵蹣跚怪(Shambler)。

「主啊.....」

空氣被扭曲著，好像聽到誰笑了，周遭陷入黑暗，連一絲光都無法透進來，一股惡寒爬滿了脊髓，他無法動彈，眼球就定格在眼前的怪物，沙沙的輕語聲就像一隻手直接 **伸到** 他的腦袋在和他對話般，修女已經跪下來吐了，混著嘔吐和異樣的臭味，那是有著無數觸手由肉塊所堆疊的渾沌之物，全身包圍在一片霧狀的黑暗之中，唯一能看清的是那猶如紅寶石、又似昆蟲複眼般的無數眼珠子，直直地盯著他們。

黏稠的液體從那些觸手滴下，靠過來了，他想舉起劍，但怪物離的實在是太遙遠，不，是所有的一切都將遠去，只留下恐懼、驚惶、悲慘而渺小的一生。他要死了。

「 **碰碰碰！** 」

「別發呆了！快迎擊！操！」

賞金獵人緊接著也反應過來，將勾鎖丟向怪物看是否能將牠本體拖過來，卻沒有多大的作用。

這簡直比雷納德臉還衰小的運氣，他們面臨的對手是個狡猾無比的生物，他躲在黑暗的遠處並召喚了一批批跟牠相似，卻縮小了一倍的分身，擋在前面讓他們無法靠近，近距離根本傷害不了牠。更操蛋的是這隊伍居然只有他一個遠程，這也代表幾乎只有他一個能戰鬥。

伏擊到現在為止，修女的嘴巴就沒停下來神聖恩惠過，她臉色鐵青，又施放了一次神聖撫慰，但體力回復的速度卻仍然比不上失血的速度，持久戰是絕對撐不久的。

「這根本殺不完！必須撤退！」

雷納德又斬殺了一隻撲向他們的分身，但很快地本體卻又分裂出另一隻。無窮無盡。怪物彷彿在笑般抖動著牠的觸手。

「小心！」

迪斯瑪連發三槍阻止了怪物伸向他們的觸手，但上頭的汁液還是濺灑到了他身上，媽的，是毒液。肯定了，這地牢難道還會有生花蜜的怪物嗎？

他深吸一口氣，必須冷靜。否則只有死亡，必須戰鬥，但與之相隨的是逃跑的本能。

想想、想想、活下去的辦法，快動動你的腦袋啊！——迪斯瑪既絕望又堅定在自己腦袋中咆哮。

最後他簡直沒辦法相信他得出這個結論。

「.....我來拖住他。我觀察到牠的弱點在眼睛，我能辦到。」

「你說什麼？」雷納德也是一臉的不可置信。

「我也來幫忙，修女快走，聖騎士掩護她，她死了我們真要 **全部** 完蛋了。晚點我們在跟上。」賞金獵人同意這項決定。

雷納德猶豫了。

「 **叫你快走你是沒聽到嗎！你在這邊只是拖油瓶！** 」又一發子彈射向蹣跚怪，沒擊中，黑暗中只發出令人不快的嘶嘶聲。

本該守衛在大家面前的自己、卻幫不上任何一點忙，他從來沒感受到自己那麼無力。他知道的，那些深淺不一的傷口不是最致命的，而是持續性的流血和中毒症狀，迪斯瑪兩者皆有，但他們已經沒有任何繃帶和解毒劑了，如果現在走， **迪斯瑪一定會死的** 。想到這點比任何事情都還要令他不寒而慄，他不要——再一次有人死在他面前，他不允許，他那可笑的榮耀心勝過了自保心。

小隻的蹣跚者們正逐漸將他們包圍，雷納德還是該死的不動，修女也苦笑著搖搖頭。

「不。我不走。」我沒辦法.....就這樣拋下你。

賞金獵人也跟著遙遙頭，再次舉起了武器瞄準了怪物：「我們都會因此後悔的。」

迪斯瑪深深地看了他一眼，突然笑了。「二十發子彈。」他說道。

「我賭博的運氣一向不差，但我還有二十發子彈。」

「如果將子彈耗盡前，怪物能被殺死，就是你贏了，雷納德。」

——那到時我就請你去酒吧喝一杯，我請客。

不是叫他蠢材也不是諷刺的騎士大人，那是他第一次認真地叫他名字。

「如果沒有.....就是我賭贏了，你知道的，我賭博一向都贏。」他輕笑著，看向怪物的眼神不再迷惘。

*

他賭贏了，也賭輸了。

沒有殺不死的怪物，但人類的生命也遠比怪物還脆弱。

二十發子彈中了十八發，十八發裡面還有八發是爆擊，已經是相當驚人的成果。

火花併射，當最後一發子彈從深淵蹣跚怪的眼睛刺穿而過，致命的一擊，怪物發出了一聲尖刺的嚎叫，觸手憤怒四處亂揮著，擊向了天花板，岩石的碎片像小雨般落下，雷納德趕緊地將身體朝迪斯瑪掩護。壓在身下的身子已滲滿了鮮血，那副模樣既像厲鬼又像戰神， _好多鮮血......_ 雷納德不安地想著，使盡全力不讓他再受到更多的傷害。

「該死！還沒死！」

「還差一下！」

「我來！」

慌忙之中，賞金獵人再次將勾鎖擊向了怪物鮮紅的眼珠，在空氣中畫出了一到優美的線條，很好，擊中了，紅色的光芒曖昧的在黑暗中閃爍著，他們屏息等待著是否下一次的攻擊。

沒有動靜。

雷納德抬頭，此時的房間已沒有令人窒息的氣氛，他成功地點燃了火把，怪物已不見蹤影。

「成功了嗎？」修女全身無力地鬆了口氣，卻隱約感到一絲違和感。

「看來我們是成功了。」

底下的身體還是溫熱的，卻沒有生息，這副景象他看過很多次了，不是嗎？他必須說出來，語氣在他人聽起來是不可思議的平靜。

「迪斯瑪死了。」

她無法分辨雷納德盔甲下的神色。

*

他將頭盔卸下，獻上白花，墳裡有四座墓，最後一座墓的名字上刻著「迪斯瑪（Dismas），第十一週，死於失血。」要是本人看到大概又會嘲諷這是多沒品味的墓誌銘啊，他的確也這麼覺得。

要是他一定會寫上：他是一個正直、狡詐、難以捉模、固執無比的惡棍。「.....也是我見過最勇敢的人。」雷納德不禁喃喃道。

夜色已經完全籠罩下來，但他還想在這待一會，小鎮中央此時已經活絡起來了，點點微光在遠方搖曳，酒館醉漢的喧鬧聲、療養院中病人的哀鳴聲、競技場熱血澎拜的吶喊聲，相較之下墓園是如此寂靜，被世人所遺忘之地。

草叢窸窸作響，不，今晚不只有雷納德一個人在這。

「我更希望你能帶瓶酒過來。」

有些無奈的，熟悉的嗓音。

黑色結實的夾克大衣、橘紅色圍巾，在黑暗中的男人以隨興的姿勢站著，冰冷而略帶嘲諷的黑眼珠凝視他。

天曉得從日落後他就看那個笨蛋在他墳前站多久了。

雷納德眨了眨眼睛，「你.....」聲音沙啞，喔不，他該不會是要哭了吧，看他這表情完全就是在說，我一定在作夢。

雷納德炙熱的目光看的迪斯瑪很不自在，他清了清喉嚨，把視線移向墳前的小白花。

「實際上，是我欠了你一瓶酒，但該死的，你知道我現在身上可是一毛都沒有。」

下一瞬間，雷納德手伸了過來，迪斯瑪還以為他會將他緊緊擁住，但他只是像是怕他消失不見一樣，顫抖的手心輕觸了迪斯瑪的肩膀。

「你不是幻覺。」他喃喃道。

「.....是，我回來了，受伯爵所託。」

他其實也搞不太懂。

他從深淵中被喚醒，能感受到復活他的力量是稱不上美好、而是純然的黑暗，為什麼是自己？而不是別人？ _——別忘了，你還有未竟之事_ ，伯爵道，這句話就像鎖鍊般把他留在了人間。

他不眷戀這裡，這世界本來 **操蛋地** 從不歡迎他，他這一生幾乎是在逃亡並躲避教會，黑暗地牢對他來說只是一個機會，如果有了那筆錢，能正大光明活在世界的機會。

但是，居然會有留念他的笨蛋。

他看著聖騎士破涕而笑的模樣，同一次想這種感覺也不賴。

拍拍雷納德的肩膀，「來吧，我想喝杯酒暖個身子，剩下的你可以在酒館在慢慢說。」

那是在他死後的第十二個禮拜，不多不少，正好三個月。

哈姆雷特偶而也是會有這樣的好日子的，沒有人死，酒館裡的酒喝起來不像馬尿而是純正的威士忌。

「敬我們最好的兄弟迪斯瑪歸來！」


End file.
